


S T A Y

by AssA



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Blood, Death, Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Video, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssA/pseuds/AssA





	S T A Y




End file.
